Asgard's Princess
by the-elemental-writer
Summary: Thora and her younger brother Loki had always had a rocky relationship - Odin had made sure of that. So when tension between the two royals increases - and with Loki's true identity lurking about - anything could happen. But what are the consequences of such a forbidden love? Fem!Thor/Loki. AU
1. Chapter 1 - A First Look

**AN: Hello everyone!**

**Just thought I should let you all know:**

******I am going with the Norse mythology spelling of names opposed to the Marvel universe spelling, such as Jötun (Jotun) and Jötunheimr (Jotunheim), because I like the look of them more ^_^ I believe pronunciations are still the same :)**

**So enjoy!**

**Fav, review, follow!**

**~the-elemental-writer**

* * *

Thora inhaled deeply as the crowd cheered for her when she entered the throne room. She looked forward and didn't let the crowd distract her. At the end of the hall sat the AllFather – her father Odin, King of Asgard, and below him on the stairs to his right, her mother Frigga, Queen of Asgard. Then there was her younger brother Loki below Frigga, and Sif below him. To Odin's left of the throne, the Warriors Three stood, Thora's good friends.

The stroll from the entrance to the stairs where she would be crowned Queen seemed longer than normal, and the crowd's cheering was deafening. The guards that lined the walkway didn't move an inch, adding to her nerves. Thora smiled, hoping she wouldn't look too conceited to her audience, or her brother Loki for that matter. She knew he was jealous that she was to be crowned Queen while he was left with nothing. But that was just how it was. She was the eldest, and therefore, Odin's heir. She tried her hardest not to boast of it, though it was exciting, even that she couldn't deny.

Thora and Loki had always had a rocky relationship, thanks to their father. Growing up it had always been a constant reminder that only one of them could succeed Odin and become the King or Queen of Asgard and ruler of the Nine Realms. Of course, it would always be Thora in the end because she was eldest, making her father seem cruel to her. Had he parented them right, like Frigga, Thora knew Loki wouldn't have ended up so troubled. But she couldn't change that now. The best she could do was hope his jealousy wouldn't turn to hatred towards her. She loved her brother and didn't want to lose him to his own demons.

Thora took a deep breath as she reached the stairs and knelt before her father. Odin rose from his throne and lifted his staff Gungir, then slammed it to the floor, the boom echoing throughout the entire hall, raining them in silence. Thora took a deep breath. This was it.

"Thora Odindóttir, my heir, my firstborn. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjölnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal; as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a Queen. I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms in the time of the great beginning. Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms: the sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty, honor; these are not merely virtues to which we must aspire, they are essential to every soldier and to every Queen," Odin said to Thora. She kept her eyes on her father, feeling the warmth building in her core, fighting it from travelling up her cheeks.

"Thora Odindóttir, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin asked his daughter.

"I swear," Thora replied.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear," she said smoothly, excitement building within her.

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

"I swear!"

"Then on this day, I, Odin AllFather, proclaim you…" Odin said, trailing off. His eyes moved from Thora and travelled to a column in the hall. Suddenly, Thora felt a shiver run down her spine. She tried her hardest not to turn from her father, but the crowd's murmuring got the better of her. She turned to see what caught her father's attention and gasped at the sight.

"Frost Giants!" Odin announced, hitting the staff to the ground once again. Thora rose angrily, though she also felt fear in her being. How the hell did Frost Giants find their way into Asgard?! She looked to her father who nodded to her and Loki. The two of them trailed behind their father as they left the throne room and her coronation behind.

Thora quickly followed her father into the Weapon's Vault with Loki following her. The Vault walls were covered in ice and the poor Asgardian guards lay dead on the floor. Throughout the room Frost Giant limbs and swords were scattered. The Destroyer had taken care of them swiftly. The Vault was bathed in silence as everyone's eyes travelled to where the Casket stood, still untouched.

"How could the Jötuns have done this?" Thora asked, finally breaking the silence. No one spoke so Thora continued, "The Jötuns must pay for what they've done!" Thora said, almost pleadingly.

"They have paid with their lives. The Destroyer did its work; the Casket is safe and all is well," Odin replied, hardly batting an eye.

"All is well? They broke into the Weapons Vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics -" Thora began.

"But they didn't," Odin stated, cutting Thora off in the process.

"But why!" Thora stated.

"I have a truce with Laufey, the Jötun King," Odin explained to Thora, though she already knew, as he turned to leave.

"But father! He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable! We must act!" Thora shouted to Odin's back.

"What action would you take?" Odin tested, turning around to face Thora.

"March into Jötunheimr as you once did; teach them a lesson, break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again!" Thora said with hardly a thought.

"You're thinking only as a warrior!" Odin concluded.

"This was an act of war!" Thora pleaded, wishing her father would see this for what it was.

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail," Odin replied.

"Look how far they got!" Thora reminded, gesturing to the Vault.

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed," Odin said, his tone signalling the end of their discussion.

"As Queen of Asgard -" Thora tried.

"But you are not Queen!" Odin interrupted with his voice raised, "Not yet." This quieted Thora for good. She watched her father's back as he left the Weapon's Vault. It had been foolish – very foolish – for her to argue with the AllFather. She could just feel the smugness radiating off Loki, even if his features portrayed nothing but innocence.

"You know you could try to care for me, brother," Thora scowled to Loki as she took her leave.

* * *

Thora knew she was more mature than to just sit in the banquet hall and sulk, yet here she was doing it anyways. She was so angry with the Frost Giants, with the AllFather, with Loki… She wanted to do something but wouldn't dare going against the AllFather to do so.

She heard light footsteps from behind her and knew it was Loki, "It's unwise to be in my company right now, brother," Thora said through grit teeth. Still Loki approached, and finally sat down beside her. "Leave my presence," she commanded.

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right; about the Frost Giants, about Laufey, everything. If a few of them could penetrate the defenses of Asgard once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time with an army?" Loki questioned, testing her. Thora turned her head and looked at her brother. His tone of voice hinted nothing but curiosity, yet his eyes told Thora the truth.

"I know what you're trying to do," Thora accused. Loki moved his head backwards, his eyes showing hurt.

"What might I be trying to do?" Loki queried.

"You want me to go against father, you want me to be reckless and call upon his wrath! Well I won't! You can continue on with your plans and schemes, whatever they may be, without me!" Thora accused.

"Thora… You said back in the Weapon's Vault that -"

"Drop it, Loki!" Thora snapped.

"I know you're angry, but you don't need to take it out on me," Loki softly cooed.

"I told you it was unwise to be in my presence," Thora excused as she stood from the stairs, leaving Loki behind. The Warriors Three and Sif walked into the banquet hall before Thora could take her leave.

"Thora, what's wrong?" Sif asked. Thora remain silent. As if she didn't know.

"I was just taking my leave," Thora said.

"Nonsense!" Volstagg said, walking over to Thora with Hogun in tow.

"I want to be alone," Thora said. She sensed Loki rise from the stairs, but did not hear him advance any closer.

"Alone?" Fandral questioned, looking Thora up and down. Thora returned the thoughts that she knew had consumed Fandral's mind. He _was_ handsome after all.

"Actually…" Thora began, "Come with me Fandral." She took his hand as he shot Loki a wink, leaving the banquet hall behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki watched with a scowl on his face as Fandral followed his sister like a puppy. What a despicable man. And why did Thora decide to do that? He never thought her to be so brainless that she would wash her anger away in someone like _Fandral_!

He politely smiled at Volstagg and Hogun as he left the banquet hall and ignored Sif entirely since she did the same to him. He didn't know _where_ he was going, only that he felt as though he was being guided by _something_.

What Thora did really pissed him off. He didn't know why, but he did know that he could've hurt Fandral. And why had Fandral winked at _him_ of all people? That was so tacky! Thora was his sister after all! If she wasn't, then perhaps… But no, Loki would not allow himself to even go there. That was wrong, she's been by his side since his birth! He was her _baby brother_. Not only that, but during the time in Loki's life when his body underwent…changes…Odin had even taken it upon himself to warn Loki of his sister's changes. He made it more clear than day about just how wrong something like that would be. So when Loki started to notice Thora's body develop, he had to make sure he did not look, or at least not for very long. It was the natural curiosity of boys that he allowed himself to peek at her at all.

But Loki hadn't thought of that for a long time. He had found other females whose bodies he could _actually_ look at, and not from a distance either. Some of them had been nobles, some had not. Loki had had his fair bit of fun growing up. Which made him wonder…had Thora? He knew that when she and Sif had been showing all of Asgard that a woman could be a warrior, she hadn't thought about anything other than training. But before that Thora would have been too young to be whoring about, at least in Loki's opinion. That basically only left now in Thora's life. But, it was no concern of Loki's, Thora could do as she pleased.

The thought dropped from his mind as Loki found himself standing before the Weapon's Vault. The guards moved for him and he walked passed them. At the end of the Vault stood the Casket. Loki knew the story, but exactly _what_ was this worth to the Jötuns? From his understanding it was the source to their power. Without it, the Frost Giants were nothing but giant, blue freaks. He knew they still had some of their ice magic, but not enough to risk Odin's wrath. Which raised the question: why had the Jötuns been so willing to join Loki back to Asgard? They must have known they would not succeed. Did this pretty blue relic mean so much to them that they would gladly risk their lives for the mere _chance_ it would be theirs?

He shook his head at their complete stupidity as he stepped closer to the Casket. Even he, an Asgardian, could feel the pull of its magnificent power. He felt as though its energy coursed through him, giving him more power and strength. Maybe, just maybe, Loki understood their blind want for such a powerful relic.

Loki turned swiftly on his heel and exited the Weapon's Vault. He needed to visit Jötunheimr and speak with Laufey, the Jötun king. He would take the secret passage again, before Odin had the chance to seal it, though Loki highly doubted he would ever find it. No other Asgardian shared with Loki the might of his magic, which is what allowed Loki to find it in the first place. Sadly, Loki had never gotten the chance to showcase his powers.

He silently and swiftly left the palace, creating a shield-like piece of magic to protect him from Heimdall's sight. He knew the god would be able to see him if he let his magic slip at all so Loki had to concentrate. Luckily, he knew the secret passage to Jötunheimr like the back of his hand.

* * *

Loki let his favourite mischievous smile grow on his lips as he stepped into the cold, frozen air of Jötunheimr. He was surprised he had not yet been greeted by the Jötuns. Perhaps Laufey himself would greet Loki.

Out of nowhere a giant blue fist attempted to strike Loki. It made contact and the illusion spell shattered.

Loki laughed and stepped out from his safe spot, "You don't really think I'm stupid enough to just march around Jötunheimr on my own without any protection?" Loki questioned. He was met with angry yells and two Jötuns charging straight for him. One blasted Loki with its ice magic, shattering another illusion. This time, three Lokis stepped forward, all laughing.

"Which one of us is real?" They teased simultaneously. Six Jötuns charged the three Lokis, two frost giants per Loki. The first Loki was shattered, the spell broken. Next, the Loki furthest to the left was shattered. The Loki in the middle laughed. He sent a spell from his sceptre to the nearest Jötun, it's body exploding. All the other Jötuns stopped and watched this Loki.

"How do we know this is the real one?" One of them questioned.

"Oh, it is me," Loki said, gesturing his arms outwards.

"Why have you come? To kill us?"

"Let's just say I need to blow off some steam…" Loki said, feeling craziness seep into his mood.

"Laufey will tell your king, and you will be cast out of Asgard!" The Jötun threatened.

"Oh?" Loki said with a smile and a tilt of his head. He let his magic flow through the sceptre and hit the Jötun who threatened him. "Not much of a threat now, is he?" Loki said, before letting his magic loose on the surrounding Jötuns. He had to be careful. Loki knew from Odin's stories that if they were to touch him, he would turn to ice.

A cry of surprise left Loki's mouth as a Jötun grabbed him from behind and flung him to the frozen earth. The Jötun tore at Loki, his sleeve ripping off.

"These were my ceremonial robes," Loki whined, "they're very expensive."

"Shut up!" The Jötun yelled as he grabbed Loki's arm. Loki's eyes widened as his arm went cold. He braced himself, waiting for his body to become encased in ice. But it never came. Loki looked down at his cold arm and saw that it was the same blue colour as the Jötun holding it. Loki took advantage of the Jötun's shock and shattered it, quickly leaving the battle area unnoticed in a cover spell. Loki found his way to the secret exit out of Jötunheimr, making sure none of the Frost Giants followed him back into Asgard. He would kill them all if necessary.

But what was that? Why hadn't he died? Why had his arm turned the exact same blue as the frost giants? Loki walked along the passage as he looked at his arm. Would the blue ever go away? What did this mean? Loki had ideas… But he couldn't even venture into those. It would only make him more angry at his father.

By the time he reached Asgard, Loki's arm had returned to its normal colour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers!**

**I am sorry if I don't update too much within the next couple weeks - it's my senior year so things are pretty hectic.**

**I have a huge final project in Comparative Civilizations and lots of grad things happening. The last day of school for me is June 18th, so after that I will have a lot of free time to write :)**

**Until then, don't read too fast ;)**

**Thanks in advance for your understanding **

* * *

Thora let herself get lost in the kiss as the blonde warrior Fandral pushed her against the wall in her dark room. His lips moved expertly against hers as his hands fumbled with her ceremonial armour. She tried not to think of how angry she was with her father, or Loki for that matter. No one ever thought about what _she _wanted or how _she_ felt. This – her and Fandral – was _one_ thing that she had control over. She could end this in a moment, but she wouldn't.

Surprisingly, she had never thought of the blonde warrior like this, only ever as a comrade. But Thora couldn't deny his good looks or charm. And she was well aware how he felt of her, why he was so willing to be with her right now. The _only_ reason this was happening, however, was because she was allowing it. She let those angry thoughts leave her being and focused on the feel of Fandral's gentle touch on her face. She had to admit to herself that she was liking this, enjoying it even.

She broke from his kiss and looked into his blue eyes as a smile played at his lips. She took his hand and pulled him towards her bed. A sudden chill went up Thora's spine. _Loki! _She ignored it and pulled Fandral on top of her and guided his mouth to hers. Suddenly, Fandral made a sound of discontent. Thora pulled away.

"What?" She asked, feeling offended.

"It's this bloody armour of yours. I can't figure it out!" Fandral exclaimed. Thora laughed. They sat up and Thora turned so her left side was facing Fandral. She lifted her arm, exposing the leather straps that held the two pieces of her ceremonial armour together. Fandral let out a lighthearted laugh and easily loosened the leather straps, then did the same with the right side. He then removed the ceremonial armour, leaving Thora in her light underclothing. He threw the armour to the floor.

Thora gasped, "Fandral! That armour is expensive!"

"Oh Thora, it's fine!" Fandral excused before pushing Thora to her bed and climbing on top of her. He kissed her but she shoved him off. "What?" Fandral asked.

"That ceremonial armour probably costs more than your _real_ armour!" Thora snapped as she moved from the bed and picked up the armour.

"It's only armour! It's not a big deal," Fandral tried, only to get a death glare from Thora in return. She decided that there was no distraction from the anger raging inside of her.

This time, Thora could not escape the chilling cold that traveled up her body.

"Loki," she whispered angrily. The cold always seemed to surround her brother.

"Pardon?" Fandral asked.

"Nothing! Leave me!" Thora commanded as she grabbed Mjölnir's handle out of habit. Fandral walked over to Thora.

"But Thora, my princess," he tried, cupping her face in her hands.

"I will not say it again," Thora said menacingly, gripping the handle of the great hammer tighter. Fandral pressed his lips together, making them into a straight line. He slowly nodded and retrieved his armour that he had previously removed. She felt bad, but she couldn't shake the coldness that she felt, or the anger.

Fandral closed her door as he left and Thora ran out onto her large terrace. She finally let loose the blood-curdling scream that had been building in her chest all day. She put all the anger that she had been harbouring inside her into the scream. As silence surrounded her, she realized that she felt much better.

But Thora didn't feel alone despite being the only person in her chambers. She could feel another presence close by. And she couldn't escape the coldness that continued to settle around her.

"Loki?" She asked into the darkness of her chambers from her balcony. "Loki I can sense you. Do you think you're funny?" Thora asked. Was she going crazy?

She moved inside her chambers and concentrated on the coldness that was sweeping over her room. She felt very uneasy. She quickly walked to her armour stand and strapped on her real armour. Something was very wrong.

"Loki if this is you playing a joke, you're not funny!" Thora said as she gripped Mjölnir. She slowly approached her large bed, the coldness seeming to be the strongest around it.

"Who's Loki?" A deep voice said from behind her as a gloved-hand covered her mouth. Thora screamed against the cold hand. Her captor had yet to pin her arms so she gripped Mjölnir and swung behind her. Her captor fell to the ground, releasing Thora. She turned around and brought Mjölnir back to deal the finishing blow, but stopped short.

"How did you get into my chambers?" Thora demanded. It was a Jötun of the Jötunheimr. "Why are you here?"

"I followed the others but took my own path when they reached the Vault."

"Why are you _here_, in my chambers?" Thora clarified.

"Just found them is all." The Jötun laughed. Frost Giants were much larger up close. Thora had never felt so small, and although she knew it would be an easy victory, or so afraid.

Thora swung Mjölnir at the Jötun, but she was pulled violently around the waist, losing her line of sight momentarily, by another who had remained hidden until now. They laughed at her.

"What are you going to do?" Thora asked in a small voice.

"Not sure yet, but you sure are a pretty one," the second Jötun said as he moved to stroke her chin with his blue finger, still holding her arm back. "Suppose I shouldn't do that, should I?" The Jötun teased, knowing all too well what would happen if he touched her bare skin. What could Thora do? She could scream, but the Jötun would easily put a stop to it. And with her arm pinned she couldn't even swing Mjölnir at them.

Thora realized just how useless she was without her mighty hammer. She knew she wasn't strong enough to take the two bastards in terms of muscle. She hung her head. She was completely and utterly useless. _Who would want a Queen like _me_?_

"Just get it over with," Thora whispered. When was the last time she had felt so terrified? Had she _ever_ been so terrified?

The Jötun holding her laughed and threw her onto her bed. Thora reacted quickly. She swung the mighty hammer Mjölnir at the closest Jötun's head. He collapsed to the floor as she stood and threw the hammer at the other, hitting him square in face. He, too, fell to the ground. Thora collapsed onto the floor herself, her knees buckling beneath her. She felt so weak, so useless. A warrior she may be, but she always had Sif or the Warriors Three by her side in battle. She never had to face Jötun in her life, since Odin had a truce with Laufey, and never had she been involved in a surprise attack either. Was this the life she set out for? And why were the Jötun breaking a truce with their own king, let alone the King of Asgard?

Thora looked up from her spot on the floor as light spilled into her dark room from her door opening. Her handmaiden rushed upon the scene and began shouting something.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki marched through the palace. The blue on his arm had faded long ago, but had left Loki with a stream of never-ending thoughts. He needed answers to the hundreds of questions that whizzed through his mind. He needed to find the AllFather to get the answers that he _needed_.

A dozen palace guards suddenly ran past Loki. He was startled, but didn't show it. He caught up with them.

"Excuse me, has something happened?" Loki asked nonchalantly.

"Loki, my prince! Your sister – the princess, she was attacked in her chambers!" The guard rushed out.

"What?" Loki said shocked. Thora had been attacked? "Who did this?" Loki asked, allowing his anger to course through him. If it had been Fandral… Loki would end him.

"All we know is that it was a pair of Frost Giants…"

"Frost Giants? In Thora's chambers?!" Loki confirmed. The guard nodded and Loki took off running, following the procession of guards. He was soon ahead of them.

Guilt began to trickle into Loki's mind. It was him who had guided the Jötuns into Asgard through his secret passageway. He was the one who asked them to interrupt her silly coronation. But for them to attack her? Loki was angry. He needed to release the anger. Perhaps he would return the Jötunheimr again and finish them all off now that he knew he couldn't be frozen by them. He would get the answers from Odin later… Right now, Thora needed him.

Loki soon found himself outside her chambers where there was a bunch of palace staff milling about. Loki pardoned himself and entered her rooms. The dead Jötuns still littered her floor. He spotted Thora sitting on the floor by her bed, her handmaiden speaking to her softly. Thora glanced up and looked at Loki. She smiled at him, though he could tell it was forced, meant to be reassuring, but came out as weak. Loki strode over to her, a look of caring on his face.

"Sister," Loki said, kneeling to Thora's level and embracing her. He felt Thora sink into the hug, her hands gripping his tunic as she began to softly cry into his shoulder. "I am here," Loki cooed, gently stroking her golden hair. Loki looked around the room, "Leave us," he commanded. "And dispose of the bodies," Loki said in disgust. Several guards moved to remove to two dead Frost Giants. After all the palace staff had left, Loki helped Thora to her feet. He guided her to her bed and helped her sit down.

"I was so scared, Loki," Thora said, her blue eyes flashing pain, "I really thought they were going to kill me, or worse," she said. It hurt Loki to see Thora like this. Growing up, she had always been kind to him, always protecting him and showing great strength. Loki now wished he had returned the favor. Time after time he had accused her of being the favorite child, the golden star. Thora was his sister and Loki realized he should have cared for her more than he did.

"I know, but you are safe now," Loki assured, reaching for her hands and grasping them in his. He looked into her terrified eyes, trying to help her understand that he was always here for her as her brother.

Thora wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, taking him by surprise. He quickly regained his composure and wrapped his arms around her. He called upon his magic and let it flow into Thora, calming and soothing her.

"Thank you, brother," Thora whispered. Loki remained silent, but was happy he had been able to help his sister. She withdrew from the hug and wiped at her eyes, "So what happened to you?" Thora asked, motioning to his missing left sleeve. "Father won't be happy that your ceremonial robes will need to be repaired."

"I was training," Loki expertly lied.

"In your ceremonial robes?" Thora asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I was caught off-guard," Loki excused with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh of course! Valhalla forbid that someone beats you in a fair fight," Thora joked. Loki smiled at the thought: ten Frost Giants against just him and his magic…

"A fair fight indeed," Loki smirked.

"Is there anything 'fair' when it comes to you?" Thora teased.

"Hardly," Loki admitted, still smirking. "Has Frigga come to see you?" Loki asked, changing the subject away from him. Also, Loki had been on Jötunheimr earlier, and he didn't know how long ago the attack had occurred.

"No, just you," Thora said quietly. "Mother and father were in a council discussing what they can do about the Jötun invasion today; whether or not they should contact Laufey and what would happen if Laufey declared war… I just – I doubt they even know it happened yet…" Thora trailed off.

"Well I am here, sister. I am here now to help you. I will always be with you," Loki said, grasping her shoulders and looking into her eyes. She merely nodded.

Of course. Even Loki wasn't good enough for his sister. She needed Odin and Frigga to know she had been attacked and come rushing to her. She wanted them to coddle her as she lay hurt and upset in bed. Maybe she even expected an apology from the man? If Loki knew anything about his father, it was that he would not be apologizing to Thora, at least not yet, not today.

But… Maybe Loki was wrong, maybe he wasn't giving Thora enough credit. Perhaps Thora felt as though their parents didn't care for her, like he felt countless times, and that was why they hadn't shown up yet.

"Oh, Thora!" Frigga's voice came from the other side of the room, resolving all doubt towards their parents that he had in his mind. "Are you okay, my sweet daughter?" She asked as she walked towards Thora with Odin behind her.

Odin's single blue eye met with Loki's. Loki dropped his hands from Thora's shoulders and stood from the bed. He knew that look from Odin all too well. It was time for Loki to leave. Thora grabbed his right sleeve and Loki looked down at her. She remained silent but her eyes pleaded for him to stay. Loki cupped her cheek in his hand and gently stoked it with his thumb. He smiled at her then took his leave. His father stared knowingly at Loki and Loki stared back. He was not afraid of his father.

He walked out of the palace and into the citadel, looking for any sort of amusement to distract him from the pull he had just felt with Thora. She was his sister…it was wrong for Loki to think of her like that. If Odin were to find out of Loki's impure thoughts… Loki cringed at the punishment he would receive.

Loki turned on his heel and walked back towards the palace, deciding his own chambers would suit him fine. At least behind those walls he could think whatever he wanted to without the chance of being discovered. He took the quickest way to his chambers that he could and covered himself in an illusion spell so that any onlookers would see nothing but a palace guard.

When he reached his chambers he called upon his servants to draw him a bath. He removed his robes and tossed them to the side of his bathing tub, they were no use for him anymore. He would have new ones made. He smiled as he stepped into the hot bath, the water relieving him of Jötunheimr as it licked against his bare skin. Loki loved bathing. He loved being relaxed and tried to do it as often as he could. He called upon his servants once again, asking them to bring him refreshments as he lounged in his large, golden tub. When he was all setup, Loki sent out all of the servants he had called upon.

His thoughts drifted to his sister once again. He had never seen her so afraid before today. Had she really feared that she would have lost her life? Loki always did daring things but never once allowed death to cross his mind. The closest had been today when the Frost Giant had grabbed Loki's bare arm, but by some miracle, Loki had not died. He was grateful of course, but he was confused, an emotion Loki hardly allowed to control him. He felt that now was an exception, however.

He changed his thought-train – still on his sister – but not her fear. He wondered what had been going through Fandral's mind when she grabbed his hand and tugged him along. No doubt the man had could have burst then! Had they finished each other off, Loki wondered. He doubted it because of the Jötuns.

Finally, Loki allowed his thoughts to travel to a forbidden place, a place that Odin would not be happy about – but Loki didn't want to think about Odin now. He thought of Thora's body, her rounded breasts, and they sway of her hips when she walked. When Loki had been comforting her today he could have easily taken her right then and there. Loki knew it was wrong in every way for him to think of his sister like this, but he couldn't deny that Thora was beautiful, sexy, everything a woman of Asgard should be. He smiled as he felt his blood pumping through his body, slowly getting aroused by her image in his mind.

Suddenly, Loki's bathing chamber door opened and Odin stood in the doorway. Loki rolled his eyes and put down his refreshment, his arousal disappearing. Odin looked at Loki, and Loki could almost sense a sadness radiating from the man. But why was it that Odin always seemed to show up when Loki's thoughts traveled to a place they shouldn't?

"Father, this is _me_ time," Loki said, pouting.

"I wanted to speak with you in private about today's matters."

"Which ones? There were several eventful matters today," Loki said, wishing that his father would leave.

"Your sister being attacked. Frigga and I were grateful that you were able to come to her aid and help her before we could. Because of that, I will not reprimand you for your torn robes," Odin said. Loki nodded, accepting this.

"Is that all? You didn't come all the way here just to thank me?" Loki questioned. He still had questions that he hoped the old man could answer.

"I want to ask you to watch over your sister – to the best of your abilities. She is quite fragile right now, understandably, and she trusts you, Loki."

"Watch over her as in guard her rooms?" Loki asked.

"We will speak to Thora and ask what she would have us do. She might want you stationed outside or inside of them," Odin said. Loki's face remained unchanged but he was surprised his father would allow him to be stationed _in_ Thora's rooms. But then again, Odin had given him the talk when he was a youth, so he probably thought Loki didn't think of Thora in ways he shouldn't. Odin wouldn't discover Loki's thoughts.

"That is fine by me, father. I do care about Thora," Loki said truthfully.

"We all do," Odin said, backing out of the door, leaving Loki to bathe. Loki could not enjoy his bath though; it had been ruined by his father's presence. He had intended it to be for his thoughts and nothing else.

Loki stood from the tub, leaving his discarded robes on the floor, and walked to his dressing room naked. Loki found some black trousers and put them on. He walked out onto his balcony overlooking Asgard. He breathed in the cool night air and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to apologize about not updating - life has been hectic! I also started writing the second draft of my book which takes first priority over everything! **

**I'll try to write my fanfics more ^_^**

**Enjoy ~ xo**

* * *

Loki smiled as he rolled over, his silky sheets caressing his bare body. He hardly ever slept with garments on. Asgard produced fine silk and being a prince, he could afford as much as he wanted. His bed housed golden and green silken blankets and sheets. He had the softest mattress Asgard could provide and dozens of pillows. Loki believed that if one wanted to showcase his wealth, one should have an extravagant bed, which is exactly what Loki did.

He slowly opened his eyes, the early morning light shining through his open terrace. He pushed himself off of the bed and stepped onto the floor. He grabbed a pair of black cotton pants and put them on before walking out onto his terrace. He breathed in the morning air and smiled. The golden rays of the sun warmed his face and made him think of Thora.

Loki wondered how she had faired through the night. He wondered if she had slept at all. He sighed and headed back into his chambers, quickly running his fingers through his jet black hair and throwing on an emerald green tunic. He left his chambers and swung by the banquet hall, grabbing some fruit for him to eat and share with Thora when he reached her.

He shrouded himself in an illusion spell as he heard the Warriors Three ahead of him. Loki walked on by them all without a second glance. Had Fandral gone to visit Thora to make sure she was alright? Had Volstagg or Hogun? What about Sif? Loki had so many questions. He stopped in his tracks. He had nearly forgotten. Loki had questions he needed to ask the AllFather. But maybe Odin didn't have the answers that Loki sought? He shook his head. The AllFather always knew _something_.

Loki continued to walk to Thora's chambers. His sister needed him more than Loki cared to admit, probably more than she would admit, too. He eventually found himself outside the doors to her chambers, guards stationed outside. They let him pass without a word.

"Loki," he heard before he even had the chance to close the door behind him.

"Good morning, sister," Loki greeted. He walked over to where Thora sat in her bed, her golden hair resting on her bosom. He noticed the bags under her eyes. They were darker than Hel itself. "How was your night?" Loki questioned as he sat down.

"I had troubles sleeping," Thora admitted, looking down.

"You're safe; there are guards stationed outside –" Loki began.

"Yes, outside!" Thora interrupted. "But the Jötuns were already in my chambers, waiting for me! Neither I nor Fandral noticed them. The guards outside my chambers are useless!" Thora said, "I'm afraid, brother," Thora whispered.

"Is there something I can do to help you?" Loki asked, ignoring what she said about her and Fandral. Of course they wouldn't have noticed. They were preoccupied with one another's company.

"Father said he would speak to you –"

"He did," Loki said. He was still annoyed how the old man had interrupted his bath last night. Loki never got to finish off his thoughts or himself for that matter.

"So will you?" Thora asked, breaking his thought-train.

"Will I what?" Loki asked, embarrassed that he had been lost in his thoughts, though he didn't show any sign of it.

"Watch over me throughout the night. Like I said, the guards positioned outside my rooms don't make me feel any safer. Please Loki," Thora begged, her blue eyes pleading with Loki's.

"I suppose I can do that," Loki said after a moment.

"Thank you, Loki!" Thora said, throwing her arms around Loki's neck. He smiled and took in the scent of her hair. She slowly backed out of the hug and looked into Loki's eyes with a small smile on her face. Their faces were still close enough that Loki could feel her breath. Loki controlled himself, though all he wanted to do was close the gap between them and have Thora right here, right now.

"Fruit?" Loki offered, breaking the moment and looking down in his hands.

"So thoughtful," Thora said, though he couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. She took a couple strawberries from his hand.

"Well, I just came to see how you were, sister. I must be off," Loki excused, placing the rest of the fruit on her bed.

"But you will guard me tonight?" Thora confirmed.

"Yes, I will see you then, if not before," Loki said with a small bow as he backed up from her bed.

Loki marched around the palace, aimlessly walking. Now that he knew his sister was okay, he could concentrate on his own problems.

Why hadn't Loki been killed on Jötunheimr? He wasn't complaining, but it was still curious. The Jötun had full-on grabbed Loki's bare arm, yet he did not freeze. Instead, his arm had felt as though it had been awakened, and turned the same shade of blue as the Jötun grabbing him. And there was the question of the Casket; why could Loki feel its power yet it seemed like no other Asgardian could? Loki was sure it would have been stolen by now if others could feel the power residing within it.

The next thing Loki knew, he was before the Weapon's Vault. The guards let him walk by. Loki gave them a curt smile and strolled past them and into the Vault. He stayed at the end of the long walkway and stared the relic known as the Casket.

It was such a mystery to Loki. How could he feel the awesome power of the Casket, but no other Asgardian seemed to be able to? Was it because they did not wield magic in the same way he did? Perhaps it was because of his royal bloodline… But Thora didn't feel its power, Loki knew that. She would have been just entranced by it if she did. So why? Why was Loki drawn to this Jötun relic?

He walked towards it, feeling its pull from across the Vault. What was this thing precisely? Of all Asgardians, why could _he_ feel its pull? Loki slowly neared it, his breathing intensifying. All of the answers that he searched for could be found within this swirling blue relic – Loki was sure of that. He took a deep breath as he stood before the Casket, its contents continuing to dance within.

Loki shook his head and briefly closed his eyes. He reopened them and then grabbed hold of the Casket on either side. He let himself feel the incredible might that was hidden away from the Frost Giants. Their heritage, their life-force, their _magic_ were all reliant on _this_ relic. Loki couldn't imagine having his magic stripped away from him; it was what made him feel different, more powerful, and what set him apart from other Asgardians…

Loki let out a deep breath and lifted the Casket from its resting place. He felt it surge within him, its power spreading through him like ice over a lake. Loki's fingertips were suddenly cold – not an unpleasant cold, but a soothing cooling sensation, one that he welcomed. Then he saw it – the same thing he had witnessed on the Jötunheimr – the blue of the Frost Giants crawling up his peach-coloured skin, taking away everything Loki thought he had known.

"Stop!" He heard Odin's voice call from behind him.

"Am I cursed?" Loki breathed, hardly able to control all the emotions that were befalling him. Who was Loki? _Everything_ he had thought that he knew was a lie! Loki fought the tears as they welled in his eyes.

"No," Odin replied calmly. Loki's breathing was ragged, but he continued to gaze upon the blue relic, the blue skin and coolness having overtaken his entire being.

"What am I?" Loki asked as he set the Casket upon its pedestal.

"You're my son," Odin replied. Loki looked at the Casket one last time before turning to face his so-called father, Odin. He would let the man see him as the freak he was. Loki looked his father in the eye as he felt the effects of touching the Casket wear off.

"What more than that?" Loki prompted, feeling his normal flesh and colouring return. Loki began to walk towards Odin who remained on the entrance stairs of the Vault. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jötunheimr that day, was it?" Loki questioned, continuing to walk closer to the man who he had believed to be his father his whole life. He stopped at the bottom stairs.

"No," Odin answered, briefly casting his eyes downward. "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple…and I found a baby. Small, for a Giant's offspring; abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son." Odin said, sounding more fatherly than Loki ever remembered.

"Laufey's son." Loki stated, looking away from Odin. Saying the words out loud made him feel all wrong – like a completely different man. Tears sprung in his eyes and he looked at Odin once again.

"Yes," Odin admitted with a small nod. Loki's breathing quickened, becoming more ragged, his chest heaving. He looked around desperately before looking back into the eyes of the liar before him.

"Why? You were knee-deep in Jötun blood – why would you take me?" Loki questioned, his entire world falling apart around him.

"You were an innocent child –"

"No, you took me for a purpose," Loki stated, his breathing uneven, "What was it?" Loki looked at Odin, the old man remaining silent. Loki's breathing was uncontrollable at this point. "TELL ME!" Loki shouted, his voice echoing off the Vault walls. Loki stared into Odin's eye.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day," Odin began, "Bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace…through you," Loki's forehead creased as Odin finished.

"What?" Loki said breathless, his voice coming out small and weak. He felt so pained, tears falling to his cheeks.

"But those plans no longer matter," Odin continued.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic?" Loki questioned, hardly able to contain the emotion that raged through him, threatening to rip him apart from the inside, "Locked up here until you might have use for me?" He accused.

"Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning – why didn't you?" Loki inquired, getting louder with every word.

"You're my son," Odin said again, "I wanted only to protect you from the truth." Odin said truthfully. Loki was no longer sure what he should be feeling. Time after time he had felt so abandoned by this man – and now Odin states over and over that Loki is his son?

"What – because I – I – I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night?" Loki accused. Is that why Odin had kept the truth from him?

"No –" Odin tried, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"You know it all makes sense now; why you favored Thora all these years," Loki spat, his voicing rising as Odin slowly slumped to the ground, "Because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Loki shouted, his voice coming out strong and terrifying. Loki realized Odin was laying upon the ground now, his eye closed, completely motionless except for his chest rising and falling. Loki took a breath and looked at the man. What had he done?

Loki kneeled beside his father, his worry showing on his face. He rested his hand upon Odin's briefly as his heart rammed in his chest.

"Guards!" He shouted, "Guards please help!" Loki shouted again as the Vault doors opened and the guards came rushing inside. Loki stood and watched as the guards called for healers, who took Odin away from the Weapon's Vault.


	6. Chapter 6

Thora took a deep breath and smiled at her reflection. She had her handmaiden curl her golden hair into loose ringlets and she wore a fine silver and red gown. Although it was only for dinner in the banquet hall, Thora felt as though she owed it to herself to dress up. She couldn't be frightened anymore – after all, the Jötuns had been killed. But the thought still frightened her. If she hadn't of killed those monsters what would they have done to her?

There was no way she could have been raped without turning to ice… But would they still have tried? Would they have abducted her or simply killed her right away? Did Laufey want her for some purpose or was it just the act of a couple sick Jötuns?

Subconsciously Thora stuck her hand out for Mjölnir and the hammer came flying into her grasp. She twirled it in the air a couple of times before setting it down and heading out her chamber doors towards the banquet hall.

She hadn't seen Loki since the morning. Thora wondered what his daily schedule looked like. Where did he hang around? Who did he visit – if anyone at all? She realized she hardly knew her brother at all, despite the two of them growing up together. But she had been so happy when he agreed to watch over her that she had actually hugged him. She knew after the Jötun attack that he had merely been comforting her, but then… Loki had gazed so fiercely into her eyes it made her questions things. His piercing gaze had made her feel immoral.

She shook the thought from her mind as she entered the banquet hall. Silence rained through it as everyone turned their heads to state at her. She felt her cheeks growing warm and looked down – sure enough she hadn't forgotten to wear clothes. Sif emerged from the crowd with a creased brow.

"Thora, how are you holding up?" She asked, concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Thora questioned. She couldn't admit to anyone that she was still afraid more Frost Giants would come.

"We heard about what happened to your father and just thought –"

"My father?" Thora asked with an intake of breath, her eyes widening. What had happened to Odin?!

"You don't know..?" Sif asked quietly. Thora shook her head. Sif grabbed her arm and guided her from the banquet hall away from all the peering eyes.

"What has happened?" Thora asked once they were far enough from the banquet hall.

"The AllFather…he – he collapsed, Thora!" Sif said.

Thora's eyes widened, "When did this happen?"

"Earlier in the day…" Sif said.

"Why wasn't I informed…" Thora thought out loud.

"Go to him," Sif urged, giving Thora a nudge. "He is in the healing halls." Thora quickly turned from her friend and ran as fast as she could to the healing halls on the other side of the palace. Guard after guard shot her worried glances, probably thinking she had been attacked again. She had been frightened yes, but Thora wasn't weak. They would all see that before the end.

Out of breath, Thora pushed herself even harder, her stupid dress bunching between her legs. _That's why I don't dress up for a mere dinner._

She soon reached the healing halls. The healers quickly pointed her in the direction of Odin's private room. She ran past them and burst through the door. Frigga rose from her chair beside Odin and walked over to Thora.

Thora looked at her father, "Why wasn't I told?" Thora asked her mother, her voice breaking. "He is my father!" Thora said as tears fell upon her cheeks.

"I know, hush," Frigga cooed as she pulled Thora into a motherly embrace. "You've had so much on your plate already, my daughter, we didn't want you to be overwhelmed." Thora rested her head on her mother's shoulder as the two of them looked at Odin.

"What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But he has entered the Odinsleep. He might be out for a while, this time." Frigga said regretfully. Thora walked over to her father's side. If he was in the Odinsleep that meant he was in a mortal state. He could easily be killed.

"Mother, what happens if more Jötun sneak into the palace? Only Odin can truly hold it down; he is the one with the Odin Force!"

"I don't know… That is why your coronation was so important; Odin knew his health was deteriorating and that he would have to enter the Odinsleep sooner or later…"

"So then what made him enter it prematurely?" Thora inquired.

"I don't know – the guards just said that he and Loki had been inside the Weapon's Vault and then Loki was suddenly calling for their assistance."

"Loki? Why would he have been in the Weapon's Vault? And why would he and father meet in there of all places?" Thora asked, speaking her thoughts again. "Has Loki seen father since?"

Frigga nodded, "He stayed by Odin's side until I was able to take over watch."

"Maybe I should try and speak with Loki to find out what happened?" Thora offered.

"I tried… He seemed so – distant," Frigga said hesitantly, clearly choosing her words carefully. "I fear for what they spoke of…" Frigga mumbled, hardly audible.

"Is there more to this than you're letting on?" Thora asked seriously.

Frigga smiled, "No Thora, of course not."

"But you do agree that this is odd?"

"Yes, I do," Frigga said while looking at Odin. "About Loki… He will talk when he feels ready; let him come to you," she advised.

"I will," Thora said, hugging her mother one last time. "I better eat something before I head off to bed," Thora excused.

Frigga nodded in agreement and Thora took her leave. She no longer wanted to dine in the banquet hall so she walked back to her chambers. She called upon her handmaiden who fetched her a meal and she ate it in silence.

"Shall I ready you for bed?" Her handmaiden asked a little while later.

"Yes," Thora said with a smile and a nod. Her handmaiden ran her a bath before taking her leave.

Thora stepped into the welcoming warm water. She exhaled a deep breath and let the water caress her smooth skin. She knew she shouldn't take too long bathing for Loki would be here soon to watch over her. She really was grateful he had decided to help her, especially now with her father's weakened state. It left Asgard vulnerable; it left the Nine Realms vulnerable.

Thora pushed the thoughts from her mind. Her father merely needed to recharge himself; wielding the Odin Force wasn't an easy task after all. Whenever Thora would succeed her father, she too would have to enter the Odinsleep since the Odin Force would be passed down to her.

* * *

Thora brushed out her hair as she sat on her bed, waiting for Loki to show up. He had promised her! She tried not to be angry with him, after all he had been with their father when he collapsed so it must be hard on him… But he could still come by and say he didn't want to anymore, that way she'd be able to station more guards around her chambers. Even a messenger would make do!

"Princess, may I take my leave?" Her handmaiden asked.

"Oh yes, of course. Have a good night," Thora smiled as she finished brushing her hair.

"Thank you, my lady," she said, excusing herself and exiting Thora's chambers. When Thora was alone she let out a sigh. It seemed like Loki really wasn't going to show up. She'd speak with him in the morning and clarify why.

She leaned over and blew out her oil lamp, then quickly tucked herself into bed. She laid on her back looking up at the crimson canopy overtop – though it appeared black in the dark. She had guards stationed outside her chambers, but would have requested some on her balcony if she had known about Loki bailing on her. She knew it was unfair, but she was upset with Loki. He shouldn't have promised her that he would – and she shouldn't have relied so heavily on his presence.

Thora looked to her balcony as she heard a clatter of something fall. She gripped onto her sheets and peered into the darkness as best she could. She stared at the doors to her balcony when a shadow crossed it. Thora's eyes widened but she remained silent. She slowly and silently crept from her bed and found Mjölnir. She snuck to the corner of the door and prepared herself. She peered through the opening to the balcony as she took a deep breath. Thora held Mjölnir out and she moved swiftly onto the balcony, but was met with no one. She dropped her arms to her sides as she looked at the fallen flower pot. It had only been the wind.

Thora began shivering and dropped Mjölnir to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself. She slumped to the ground and took in a deep, shaky breath. She was sick and tired of being afraid. Why couldn't Loki just have shown up? She breathed in, a sob racking her body as she cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Thora slowly opened her eyes as she rolled over, the daylight momentarily blinding her. She didn't even remember when she had finally managed to get to sleep. Every noise throughout the night had frightened her. She would find Loki and ask what had happened; ask why he had bailed on her.

She threw her sheets aside and got out of bed, quickly making her way to her dressing room. She slowly dressed herself and then left her chambers to get some breakfast in the banquet hall.

* * *

Loki looked at his reflection in his large mirror. Everything about him, everything he thought he knew, was a lie. His pale-coloured skin was a lie, his parentage was a lie, his _birthright_ was a lie. Loki let out a frustrated yell and grabbed the edges of the mirror and forced it to the ground, the glass shattering around his dressing room. Loki's entire life was false!

He grimaced at the mess on the floor and at the blood slowly dripping down his legs from the mirror shards piercing him. He turned from the room and went to bathe, needing to be refreshed. After all, he hadn't slept all night. He had tried, but had been tormented and plagued by nightmares, so he had eventually given up.

As Loki stepped into the tub he felt relaxed almost immediately. And once again, Loki grimaced as his thoughts drifted to Odin. Why did it seem like that man always consumed Loki's thoughts when all he wanted was to think his own selfish thoughts?

But despite how he currently felt about his own situation, he couldn't help but feel guilty for what had happened to the man. Had it been Loki's outburst that caused Odin's premature Odinsleep? Or would it have happened regardless? Loki may have gotten the answers that he sought, but now he had so many more questions that needed answers. Maybe Frigga could tell him.

Frigga… Always the loving, caring, tender parent… She, too, had kept this secret from Loki all these years. She was at fault just as much as Odin was. How could someone – how could _she_ – pretend to be the mother of a child? How could she have done this to him?

Tears began to sting Loki's eyes and he let out an enraged yell. He clenched his fists and got out of the tub. He needed to get out of Asgard, even if it was just for a little while. If Heimdall wouldn't let Loki leave using the Bifrost he had dozens of other ways to travel down to Midgard.

Loki walked to his dressing room and put on black trousers and a green tunic with golden embroidery. The least he could do was try and blend in with the humans. He didn't want unnecessary stares.

Loki exited his chambers, then the palace, and the next thing he knew he was walking along the rainbow bridge to the Bifrost.

"Send me to Midgard," Loki said to Heimdall once he reached the Bifrost.

"Your father has entered the Odinsleep; why would I do that when all of Asgard is endangered?"

"Heimdall…" Loki began, "You see everything, you know almost everything, which means one thing: you know my true identity. You know what Odin and I spoke of last night, there is no hiding it from you!"

"Loki Laufeyson," Heimdall said, proving this.

"Yet you question why I want to escape all of this for a few measly hours? My entire life has been a lie and you would dare refuse such a small task?"

"My orders are to come from the AllFather."

"Would you deny Thora the visit to Midgard?" Loki questioned. Heimdall remained silent. "Don't activate the Bifrost then, I have dozens of ways to get to Midgard," Loki said, turning on his heel and taking a single step forward, ready to leave by his own means.

"Wait," the god called out from behind. Loki turned towards Heimdall with a smirk on his lips.

"Yes?"

"Just this once. And if you cause any mischief or havoc, or put Asgard in any kind danger, I won't allow you to return." Heimdall said as he thrust his sword into the pedestal that would activate the Bifrost.

"No mischief," Loki promised as he walked towards the gate.

"Call for me when you wish to return. Where am I sending you?"

"Any city. Get me as close as you can without drawing attention."

"Alright," Heimdall said as Loki stepped into the Bifrost beam.

Loki was engulfed in light every colour imaginable. He couldn't remember exactly the last time he had used the Bifrost. He had forgotten just how beautiful it was. But before he could marvel at its beauty any longer, it dissipated around him, leaving him standing in an open field on the outskirts of a city.

Loki began to walk through the overgrown grass and towards the city. He had no idea which one Heimdall had sent him to, but he was ready to find out.

* * *

The walk to the city took longer than Loki would have liked, but once he was there he enjoyed just blending in with the Midgardians. Loki watched as they all just went about their day, not a care in the world… At least not as big as his cares were. He grimaced as the conversation he had shared with Odin played back in his mind. How could Odin – how could Frigga – have lied to Loki his entire life about his heritage?! He wasn't their child, he wasn't even of the same race. Loki was a Jötun of the Jötunheimr – and Laufey's son at that. He was the runt child of the king of the Jötuns, the one race of beings that Asgard could easily be plunged into war with.

Loki's thoughts were broken as he bumped into someone. She turned around, clearly about to scold him judging from the look on her face, but stopped short when their eyes met.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled instead.

Loki gazed into her green eyes, "No, no, I am at fault," he cooed, his voice capturing the girl like golden strands of spider silk.

"You're not!" She assured, twirling strands of her caramel-coloured hair. "I shouldn't have stopped walking," she excused.

"If you're sure," Loki said, diving into the deep tendrils of his voice. The girl bit her lip.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Jett," Loki said, thinking it up on the spot.

"Well what are you up to, Jett?" She asked.

"I just felt like walking," he said in truth.

"Anywhere in particular?"

"No," Loki said with a smile as he looked to the ground, playing the innocent man.

"How about you walk with me for a bit? I know this great music store!" She offered.

"I would love that," Loki said, sounding as sincere as ever.

"Great!"

"But first, what is your name?"

"I'm Jennifer, you can call me Jen," she said as she tugged on Loki's arm, pulling him along.

"So how long have you lived here?" Loki asked, wanting to find out where Heimdall had sent him.

"In New Orleans? I don't live here – I'm visiting my grandma," she said. Loki remembered now; he had been to New Orleans many times before. He could ditch this girl whenever he pleased as he knew exactly where he was once he heard the name of the city. It was a nice place to visit every now and then.

"Oh I forgot," Loki began, "I was to meet someone at noon!" He exclaimed.

"Noon?" Jen questioned as she pulled out her phone, checking the time. "Where do you have to be? You only have like ten minutes max," she said, sounding angered – exactly what Loki needed to ditch her.

"I'm sorry Jennifer," he said, taking her hand in his. "Perhaps we will meet again before you leave town."

"I'd like that, Jett," she said with a smile.

"Then until that day," Loki said as he leaned forward and kissed this random stranger. Loki leaned out of the kiss and covered himself with an invisibility spell before Jennifer had even opened her eyes. Loki watched Jen as she opened her eyes, expecting to see him standing before her, and the look fall from her face as she realized no one was there. Loki smirked and walked away from her. Why did he enjoy messing with people so much?

He lifted the invisibility spell when he was sure no eyes were looking near him and walked into a music shop. He was certain this was the one the girl would have taken him to, so just in case, Loki walked into a corner of the store behind racks of records and changed his appearance, giving himself the same caramel-coloured hair as Jennifer, and brown eyes. He felt his new short hair and grimaced; he much preferred his jet-black long hair, but didn't want to run into Jennifer again by accident.

Loki walked through the store browsing for no reason when a new song started playing over the sound system. He didn't know why but it caught his attention. The song sounded sad, reflecting what Loki truly felt on the inside.

"_Ever since I could remember,_

_Everything inside of me,_

_Just wanted to fit in _

_I was never one for pretenders,_

_Everything I tried to be,_

_Just wouldn't settle in"_

The lyrics started. Loki stopped and began to listen. This song, this music, whatever it was, seemed to be speaking directly to him.

"_If I told you what I was,_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous,_

_Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_That this problem lies in me"_

Loki closed his eyes and listened to the song as it continued on. It made him think of Thora – of course he wanted to tell her, but how would she react? Surely she would reject him, probably never speak to him again. She was terrified of Jötuns, even if she would never admit it, Loki could tell. And he was one of them. Loki could not tell Thora.

"_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

_A monster, a monster,_

_I've turned into a monster,_

_A monster, a monster,_

_And it keeps getting stronger."_

Loki walked up to the sales clerk, "Excuse me?" He began. The woman, who looked slightly underweight, arched an eyebrow at Loki and continued chewing her gum with a bored look on her face. Loki got straight to the point, "What is this music that is playing?" He asked.

"Seriously?" She asked. She let out a sigh, seeing that Loki was, in fact, serious, "It's called Monster by the band Imagine Dragons," she drawled. Loki nodded and backed away from the counter. _Monster._ Exactly what Loki was now that he knew the truth about himself.

_Can I clear my conscience,_

_If I'm different from the rest,_

_Do I have to run and hide? _

_I never said that I want this,_

_This burden came to me,_

_And it's made its home inside _

How could something as simple as a human band understand so completely what Loki had been thinking since the conversation with Odin? Loki didn't want any of this! He didn't want the burden, but like the lyrics spoke, it simply came to him. He would have been happy going the rest of his life without learning the truth.

_If I told you what I was,_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous,_

_Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because,_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_That this problem lies in me_

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

_A monster, a monster,_

_I've turned into a monster,_

_A monster, a monster,_

_And it keeps getting stronger._

He grimaced and left the store, deciding he didn't want to hear any more of it, no matter how much truth were behind the words. Loki knew what he was. It might take him until he dies to accept the truth, but it was something he couldn't hide from. Perhaps he should have listened to Heimdall and not travelled to Midgard today. He walked the same way he came from, leaving the music store behind. Perhaps he would return in another hundred years when that song had passed out of existence.

"Heimdall!" Loki called when he was far enough out of town that the Bifrost wouldn't attract attention from any humans. The beam of light engulfed Loki and he felt it carry him upwards, towards his home.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki let out a deep breath as he sat on his bed. He removed his shoes then lay back, his hands behind his head. That song, it would not leave his mind. _I've turned into a monster._

"No!" Loki said, quickly sitting up and putting his head in his hands. "I was always the monster," Loki accepted. He stared wide-eyed at the floor as he heard footsteps near his door. There was a loud bang suddenly, someone knocking crazily. "It's not locked," Loki mumbled. The door opened and Loki didn't even bother to look up and see who it was. He didn't care.

"Loki, where were you?" Thora's voice, sounding on the verge of tears, said. Loki looked up. Perhaps she was the one and only person Loki _did_ want to see. "I've been searching for you _all_ day and you were nowhere to be found, just like last night! I'll ask again, _where were you_?" She demanded.

"I had some of my own troubles," Loki said. He couldn't tell her that he had in fact shown up… He wanted to help his sister, but he had hardly been able to hold himself together. He had gone up her balcony; it had only seemed logical at the time since that would be the only way Jötuns could get into her chambers. But Loki had messed it all up. He had been careless and knocked over one of the many plants that Thora liked to have on her balcony. He had concealed himself using his knowledge on invisibility just as Thora had come out, shaking like a frightened child. Loki had watched her as she fell apart, crying to herself. He had wanted nothing more than to comfort her… But, he too, had needed comforting and couldn't bring himself to reveal his secrets to her.

"Like what? Can't decide who to prank next?" She asked.

Loki stood and marched towards Thora, anger coursing through him, "Don't you _dare_ belittle the troubles that are going on in my life!" Loki yelled, pointing his finger accusingly at her. The fear Loki knew Thora felt for Jötuns reflected in her eyes as she stared at him. Was this how it was going to feel every time Thora looked at him if she were to find out the truth? He brought his hand to his side and clenched his fists, his nails digging into the palms of his hands.

"Brother…" Thora began. Loki laughed.

"_Brother_," he hissed. _I am _not_ your brother._

"Loki what's wrong?" Thora asked. Loki looked at her, shaking his head. "Frigga said to let you come to me, but you're in pain – I can see it! What's wrong?" Thora asked again.

"Frigga? Did she tell you?" Loki accused.

Thora shook her head, "No, she didn't. But you need to."

"I don't _need_ to do _anything_! And I won't!" Loki shouted. Thora's eyes welled tears.

"Loki, why are you so angry with me? I didn't do anything wrong! I just wanted to know why you didn't show up last night when you _promised_ me that you would!" Thora pleaded. Loki looked at her; the golden child, Odin and Frigga's _real_ heir, their _real_ child. But Loki still couldn't help but feel strongly for her. She had always stuck up for him growing up when he couldn't defend himself. Maybe it was time he did the same for her.

Loki walked up to Thora. He could feel it now: the pull between them was so strong, and Loki wanted it, wanted _her_. The truth was out! They weren't related anyways! There was no reason why he shouldn't!

"Loki?" Thora questioned when they were just less than a foot from one another. Loki took a deep breath.

He closed his eyes and closed the space between them. Her lips against his felt so right, unlike any other kiss Loki had experienced. This one awoke him, wanted him to let loose the beast that raged within him. Loki moved to bring his hand up to rest on Thora's cheek, but she had already pulled away. Loki opened his eyes and looked at Thora.

Shock and disgust mixed on her face. She had brought her hand up to her lips, as if to ward off an attack from him. Loki began to get angry all over again. He should be used to getting rejected, but he wasn't supposed to be rejected by her!

"Why?" Thora whispered, her hand still covering her mouth and her eyes as wide as a doe's. Loki couldn't answer her, couldn't bear to tell her the truth, so he turned his back on her as he clenched his fists again. He heard her footsteps retreat from his room.

Loki would always be alone.

* * *

Thora ran through the halls of the palace. She ran until she reached her chambers which she locked herself inside of. What had Loki done? Tears fell down her face. She hated him! She hated her brother for doing this to her!

She no longer felt afraid, only confused and angry; confused as to why part of her had wanted to stay in the kiss – they were siblings and that was _wrong_ – and angry at the Jötuns for making her feel weak in the first place. Rage bubbled within Thora. Rage she hadn't felt for a very long time.

She would do something about the Jötuns. After all, _she_ was Odin's heir; _she_ would one day have to rule Asgard and all of its people. She might as well start now! Besides, with the AllFather constantly becoming weaker, Frigga would have to step down soon, too. Thora had to win her mother over to her side if she wanted to rule the Nine Realms. She would.

Thora stood up and walked over to her mirror. She looked at her reflection. She wiped the tears from her face. She looked at herself as a queen. She needed to believe it if she wanted to rule as one. She looked at her face, her eyes, her nose, her lips…

But what about Loki? His kiss had awoken something inside of her that she didn't even know she wanted. There was no way she could face him – they were brother and sister. But maybe Loki had his reasons? Maybe in that mind of his it had been okay to kiss her. She knew there was no point making a big deal out of it as there was no way anyone had seen them engaged together. It was best if she avoided him though, she knew she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye, at least not for a while.

Thora walked over to her bed, she could speak with Frigga later. Right now, Thora just wanted to sleep, to think about what had just happened. Yes, insisting that she was fit to be queen was important, but it didn't require her to concentrate what she thought was right and wrong to feel.

Loki truly had awoken something within her – something that she wanted much more of, but was too afraid to get it.


End file.
